The Past Comes to Get Us
by Kara Moon
Summary: After being taken onto a mission, Bel and Fran run into Rasiel, who was 'supposed' to be dead. Apparently, its not dead enough, and is now out to grab Fran away from Belphegor.
1. Chapter 1

Bel and Fran went on a mission together, to escort Dino san. They hadn't really been on a mission in days, and Fran hadn't wanted to leave at all. Squalo had yelled that if they didn't go, he'd kick their asses. It never really fazed them, but Boss had even gotten into the argument. After several glasses got broken, it was finally settled.  
>After they had driven with Dino to the location that was needed, Bel and Fran got out of the car and had gotten out. Fran looked around at the scenery, still not wanting to be there, of course. Bel had done the same, but had noticed something off. He threw a knife in a bush nearby and frowned. He'd found a spy of his brother's, but kept it to himself on who it was. After that he'd left Fran, and gone off by himself down a narrow road nearby, not telling Fran anything of what he was going to do. Fran went back to the building, annoyed. Why did his Senpai always run off on his own? He sighed and looked around for Dino, who coincidentally waved to him. Fran waved back slightly, and Dino approached him with a confused face. "He didn't take you with him?" Dino asked, looking around. Fran tilted his head. "No...Why?" Dino stared at him for a few moments. "Hm...I just thought he would have taken you with him..." He shrugged.<br>Fran looked out the wide windows of the building.  
>"Do you know what he went to do?" he asked. Something didn't feel right.<br>Dino nodded. "Oh well, he caught some information that his brother was going to attack. I figured he'd have taken you...though..."  
>Fran frowned. "Going to attack? Attack what?" Something was definitely wrong. Anything that concerned Bel's brother was always bad news.<br>Dino shrugged. "I'm not quite that's why he didn't bring you with him..."  
>Fran thought over it for a moment, then turned and left Dino quickly, who only stared after him.<br>As Fran got outside and walked back towards the spot he left Bel, he noticed red flames off in the distance. He froze a moment, then ran off down the narrow street, knives whizzing past him. A few more moments and he spotted Bel. "Senpai-"  
>Bel froze and turned towards him. "Froggy?"<br>Beside him...was his brother. "Shesheshe~Don't turn your back-" Rasiel kicked his brother into a tree and smiled. Bel looked up and stared at Fran again. "What are you..doing here?"  
>"Because..." Fran replied, and threw illusion copies of Bel's knives at Rasiel, who dodged out of the way.<br>"Because isn't a reason..." Bel retorted as Fran held out his hand to him.  
>"Dino san said you ran off on your own again...Idiot." Fran mumbled and helped him up.<br>"Ah, gomen." Bel replied simply.  
>Fran poked his face. "Urusai."<br>Bel blinked at him. "Eh?"  
>"Why do you keep doing this..." Fran muttered and tilted his head.<br>Bel looked away. "Etto...Beca-"  
>Rasiel flew behind Fran. "Don't let your guard down~" he said and pulled his hand back, a knife ready to sink into Fran's side.<br>Bel grabbed Fran and traded spots with him, getting stabbed in the shoulder. He didn't want his Kouhai getting hurt, especially by his own brother.  
>Fran stared at him for a moment before ripping out the knife and flinging it back at Rasiel. "Sorry...senpai.."<br>The knife hit Rasiel in the arm, and Bel ignored his brother to flinch and shake his head. "I'm supposed to be sorry..." he answered to Fran.  
>"Urusai..." Fran mumbled and made more copies of Bel's knives and throwing them at Rasiel at a fast pace. Bel stared at him. What got into his Kouhai all of a sudden? Rasiel dodged most, except for a few that found targets in his side. Fran rubbed his eyes a moment and stopped. Bel looked at him then rushed at Rasiel, stabbing him in the stomach.<br>Rasiel smiled. "Shesheshe~" He grabbed Bel by the hair and yanked his head back hard. Fran looked up and made more knives, holding them up and readying to throw them if he had to. Bel took a knife and twisted is into Rasiel's stomach, near his birthmark, only to have his head yanked back further.  
>Fran ran forward and jabbed one of his knives into Rasiel's arm, who let go of Bel and slapped Fran away. Fran frowned and stabbed his other arm, but Rasiel grabbed him by his hair and kneed him in the stomach, forcing him to loose air. Bel grabbed Rasiel by the throat as Fran fell to his knees and leaned forward, holding onto his stomach. Bel began to crush away at his brother's throat and turned his head to look at him. Fran nodded and began to get up, but Rasiel took hold of his brother's wrist and twisted it, then flipped him over. Fran's eyes widened a moment, and he stabbed Rasiel in the stomach.<br>Rasiel leaned forward and coughed, blood starting to trickle down the side of his mouth. Bel looked up at Fran a moment. He usually wasn't this violent, using weapons.  
>Rasiel grabbed Fran's face and grinned. "You sure are cute...I can see why my brother likes you."<br>Bel twitched. "How do you..."  
>Rasiel laughed.<br>Fran frowned and stabbed a knife into both of Rasiel's arms. "Urusai..."  
>Rasiel flinched and threw Fran to the ground. "We'll meet again~" he said, and ran off, Bel throwing knives in his direction.<br>Fran sat up and twitched, wiping at his knelt down next to him and stroked his cheek. "Daijobu?" he asked.  
>"I'm fine..." Fran sighed. Bel smiled. "Good."<br>He stared at his Kouhai a few more moments before taking his hands. "Gomen.." he said.  
>Fran looked away and blushed slightly. "Its fine...Senpai doesn't have to apologize."<br>Bel shook his head. "I need to..." he started, but Fran covered his mouth with his hand. "No." he muttered. Bel tilted his head, but Fran shook his head again.  
>"Why does your brother keep coming? This has happened two other times...already.." he mumbled. Rasiel had already shown up once when the two had gone to town on another mission. Rasiel introduced himself and had toyed with the two before as well.<br>Bel rubbed his shoulder and looked down. "He's always wanted what he couldn't have...and he knows...he can't have you..."  
>Fran sighed. "Still..." he muttered.<br>"The Prince knows. The only way to stop him is to defeat him, which is why I said I had to do something earlier. It was too dangerous."  
>Fran poked Bel's forehead. "No one said you had to do it all alone."<br>Bel smiled lightly. "The Prince didn't wanna risk it."  
>Fran frowned. "What if you died by yourself..."<br>Bel shrugged. "Then I die?"  
>Fran's face went blank and he stabbed Bel's hand. "Whoops..." he said, before turning away.<br>Bel flinched. Fran was really upset this time. "Froggy..."  
>"Nani."<br>Bel reached his hand up and placed it on Fran's cheek. "Gomen..." he said again.

Bel smiled lightly. "The Prince didn't wanna risk it."  
>Fran frowned. "What if you died by yourself..."<br>Bel shrugged. "Then I die?"  
>Fran's face went blank and he stabbed Bel's hand. "Whoops..." he said, before turning away.<br>Bel flinched. Fran was really upset this time. "Froggy..."  
>"Nani."<br>Bel reached his hand up and placed it on Fran's cheek. "Gomen..." he said again.  
>He hated it when he hurt Fran, directly or indirectly. He just wanted to protect him at any cost, but he knew that Fran being around him alone was causing enough of a death sentence. He took Fran's other hand and pulled him close, then wrapped his arms around him. 'If only those other thigns didn't happen...' he thought.<br>Fran poked at the stab wound he'd made on Bel's arm. "Does it hurt..." he whispered. Bel flinched and looked at him. He really was torn up. Fran got up and handed his Senpai some bandages before turning away. Bel took the bandages and began to dress up his wounds.  
>"Did you really mean it..." Fran asked.<br>"Mean...what?" Bel replied, and looked up.  
>"About dying..."<br>Bel got up. "Well...it was possible the Prince would die...but as long as Froggy wasn't in danger, then it was a fifty-fifty chance...so.." He looked down.  
>Fran shifted and sighed. "Let's just...go back..."<br>"Fran..."  
>"What..."<br>Bel took hold of his shoulders lightly. "I woulnd't have died...Because the Prince would do anything to stay with Froggy..."  
>Fran looked at him a few moments, then kissed his cheek.<br>"You'd better not leave..." he mumbled.  
>Bel smiled. "Never."<br>The two took hands and began to walk back towards the building Dino had been in. As they got near, Bel leaned towards Fran's face and brushed his lips across his cheek. "Aishiteru..." he said.  
>Fran blushed lightly and looked away.<br>"Sorry...for...stabbing you.."  
>Bel shook his head. "Don't apologize. The Prince understands why you were angry..."<br>"Still...I hurt you." Fran hung his head a bit. He hadn't really meant to put his anger out on his Senpai like that. Bel ruffled his hair. "And the Prince hurt you..."  
>"I didn't have to hurt you back..." Fran sighed.<br>"You were angry..."  
>"So..?" he sniffed.<br>Bel looked at him. "Froggy...it's okay, don't cry..."  
>Fran rubbed his face. "I'm not crying."<br>Bel smiled. Fran was always stubborn. He took hold of Fran's face gently and tipped it up towards him. Fran frowned at him, and so Bel kissed him lightly. For a few moments, Fran seemed to calm down a bit, and Bel smiled. "Don't be upset for stabbing the Prince, or else." he said, and poked his Kouhai's nose. Fran bit his finger gently. "Or else..?"  
>"Or else, no more...of this..." He smiled, and kissed Fran again, who blushed.<br>"Good Froggy."  
>"Urusai..."<br>Bel patted his head, and they went inside. Dino waved at them, then walked up. "So, how'd it go?" he asked. Bel shook his head in reply. "That's too bad..But I got you two a place for the night."  
>Bel nodded. "Arigato, Broncho."<br>Dino handed them the keys and smiled. "Well, have fun! Its right down the road." Bel grinned and took the keys, then nodded to Fran, who thanked Dino. "No problem.." he replied, and walked away.  
>"Two keys..." Bel mumbled, and held them up.<br>Fran tilted his head a moment. "Senpai..."  
>"Hm?"<br>"Want to..room...together?" he asked, and looked away. Bel looked at him a moment, then smiled. "If Froggy wants to..." he said, and rubbed his eyes.  
>"Sleepy?"<br>"Slightly..."  
>"Then we need to hurry to the room before you pass out..."<br>"Eh?"  
>Fran took Bel's hand and went out to the building where they would pass the night. After they went up the elevator and went to the door, Fran put in the key and pulled Bel inside quickly, before shutting it behind them. "Sleep..." he muttered, and began to pull him towards the bed. Bel pouted. "But..."<br>Fran blinked. "But?"  
>Bel buried his face in Fran's chest and wrapped his arms around him. "I don't wanna.." he protested. Fran smiled a moment. Senpai was always so stubborn. 'Like a spoiled kid...' he thought. Bel looked up at him and kisses his neck before burying his face in it and falling asleep. Fran twitched. 'He just...fell asleep..standing up...' he thought. 'Did this really just happen?'<br>He sighed and pulled Bel off, and put him on the bed gently before sitting down beside him. Bel turned slightly, and looked up at him. Fran sighed. "Go back to sleep..." he told him.  
>Bel nodded and closed his eyes, then curled up in the covers.<br>Fran yawned and laid next to him, and Bel wrapped his arms quickly around him and fell asleep again. He always liked to know that his Kouhai was near.  
>Fran yawned and closed his eyes, not knowing that the next day...wasn't going to be as peaceful as this moment...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2, Memory and Nightmares

The next morning the two woke up in the late morning. Bel stretched his wounded arm out and sat up, while Fran wiped the sleep from his eyes. Bel looked over at him and smiled. Fran was never good at getting up in the mornings. He leaned over and kissed Fran gently to wake him up, and watched him as he blushed. "Kawaii~" he said, grinning, and hopped off the bed.  
>Fran sighed. "Are not."<br>Bel walked towards the bathroom. "Are too.."  
>Fran sighed as Bel went inside and closed the door behind him. Why did Senpai always say that?<br>Bel started the water in the large tub and undressed, stepping into the bath with a sigh after it was full. He closed his eyes and laid back, enjoying the warmth. Outside, Fran laid out on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder...why I...hit him...yesterday..." he mumbled. He coulnd't get over the fact he'd hurt him like that. "I really don't help at all..." He sighed.  
>Back in the bathroom, Bel looked up at the ceiling as well. "He's not safe with me..." he sighed and sank into the water."Maybe he's not safe without me either..worse than me..." He groaned and dunked his head under the water when the door to the room was knocked on.<br>Fran sat up and looked at the door a few moments; the door was knocked on again. "Dino...san...maybe?" He said, and walked to the door, looking through the eyehole.  
>"Shesheshe~" Rasiel grinned, on the other side.<br>Fran froze, then backed away from the door, turning to the bathroom door and knocking on it minutely. "Senpai..." he hissed.  
>Bel looked at the bathroom door and blinked. "What is it?" he asked.<br>"Its your brother again..." Fran whispered back frantically.  
>Bel froze and jumped out of the tub quietly, then wrapped a towel around himself and opened the door, pulling Fran inside quickly and closing the door behind him. "Are you sure?" he whispered.<br>Fran nodded. "Y-yeah..I saw him through the eye hole..."  
>Bel smiled. "The eye hole? Good..." he sighed, and began to put on his clothes quickly.<br>Fran stared at him. "How is that good?" he asked. Was his Senpai excited to see his brother? What was going on with him?  
>Bel looked down at him and smiled lightly. "Froggy didn't open the door..." he explained.<br>Fran twitched. "Of course I didn't.." He pouted and looked away. He was caught off guard from being complimented. Bel cupped his face and kissed him. "Of course not..."  
>Fran blushed a moment, and Bel kissed his forehead before opening the door slightly.<br>Fran frowned. "Your not going out...are you?" He asked incredulously.  
>Bel nodded and turned towards him. "I have to." he replied resolutely.<br>Fran shook his head. He wasn't about to let his Senpai get hurt again after what happened yesterday. It was too soon.  
>"Not you...exactly..." he mumbled.<br>Bel stared at him and closed the door back. "Your not going out there."  
>Fran smiled a moment. "I won't, but..."<br>Fran waved his hand, and an illusioned copy of Bel sat in between them. "He will." Fran finished.  
>Bel blinked and shook his head before opening the bathroom door for the illusion and closing it back behind them. He hoped that Rasiel wouldn't see through it easily. Fran sighed and sat still.<br>The illusion opened the room door and stepped out, then closed it behind him and glared at Rasiel.  
>"Sheshe~Hello, brother." he smiled.<br>The real Bel sat against the bathroom door and closed his eyes, hoping nothing bad would happen. Knowing Rasiel, anything could happen though.  
>The illusion took out two handfuls of knives and pointing them at Rasiel. "What is it this time?" it said, and tilted its head slightly, frowning.<br>Rasiel smiled at his 'brother'. "Dear brother, you should know~you have a new toy and your keeping it all to yourself~"  
>Bel clenched his fists. Even if it wasn't directly, his brother was still biting away at him.<br>The illusion scowled. "Toy? Is that all you talk about~? Taking what's mine as your's is definitely petty." It said, and put its hand around Rasiel's throat.  
>"Sheshe~Well now, isn't this a sight? Bel, Prince the Ripper, my brother, in love. Or is it lust~?" He grinned.<br>Bel gritted his teeth. He didn't want to hear this.  
>Fran put a hand on his shoulder in encouragement, but knew he had to silence Rasiel soon. Bel looked at him and took a breath. Fran frowned. He had to stop this. Bel stroked his cheek and looked away.<br>The illusion tightened his grip on Rasiel's throat and stabbed him in the stomach. "What does it matter?" it said.  
>Rasiel grinned and coughed. "It means...I'll just have to steal him from you-" he said, and threw himself towards the illusion. It fell backwards and stabbed at Rasiel, who turned slightly from being grazed, and then tackled the illusion. It slammed against the door, causing Fran and Bel to both jump. Bel held his breath.<br>"Y'know~ You used to be my play toy, remember? Remember how I 'shared' with you~?" He smiled and pinned the illusion down. Bel bit his lip and froze. Memories that he had tried to hold down were surfacing back up, engulfing him.  
>The illusion scowled. "Shared?"<br>Rasiel smiled. "We shared our first time, remember? Then I shared with you all the time. Now your being stingy~" He slapped the illusion, who blinked and looked up at him, stabbing his arm. "Stingy~?"  
>Bel looked down and buried his face in his hands. He wanted this all to stop. He didn't want to remember this. Anything but this.<br>Rasiel flinched. "Yes~the cute green haired boy. Your holding out, baby brother."  
>Bel twitched, and Fran looked at him. Something didn't feel right, and it felt as though something were about to fall on them. "What is he saying...?" he whispered. Bel began to shake.<br>"Holding out?" the illusion replied.  
>"Shesheshe~" Rasiel grinned. "I can see I've done enough here. Tell my real brother in the bathroom that I'll be back~" He let go of the illusion, and walked off as if he didn't have a care in the world.<br>Fran glared at the door and made the illusion dissapear. "I messed up..." he mumbled, and turned to Bel, who shook his head. "No..." he replied. "Its...fine..."  
>"What did he mean by...that-"<br>"D-don't...d..." Bel shook his head and sniffed.  
>Fran froze, then put his hands on Bel's shoulders. "Go-gomen Senpai...Don't...cry..."<br>Bel took a deep breath and wiped his eyes.  
>"He did...those kind of things..." Fran mumbled. "What kind of brother...is that..."<br>Bel stared at him a few moments then wrapped his arms around Fran tightly.  
>"Aishiteru...aishiteru..." he kept repeating.<p>

"Senpai...are you...alright?" Fran froze. What was happening to Bel? Was what Rasiel said really that severe?

Bel placed a hand on his Kouhai's cheek. "Is Froggy okay...?"

Fran stiffened. "Y...yeah..." he managed out. Why did that have to matter? Why were Rasiel's words charring into his memory like fire? _"'You used to be my play toy, remember?' 'Then I shared with you all the time.'"_

Bel dropped his hand and looked away. He was embarrassed and fearful of his past. It only hurt him. And now, it was hurting the person who was closest to him. Fran stared at his Senpai a few moments before taking his hand. 'No matter what, I'll stay with him.' he thought resolutely.

Bel blinked and looked at him with wide eyes. Why isn't he angry? Why isn't he staying away from me after what he just heard?

Fran kissed him lightly, as though reassuring him that everything was fine, or going to be. Bel kissed him back. "Arigato..."

Fran nodded and rubbed his eyes. He hoped that everything would blow over, so that nothing more would hurt them. Bel buried his face in his Froggy's neck. "I'm sorry..." His voice muffled. Fran put his arms around him and sighed. "Senpai...I hate...your brother..."

Bel pulled away from him. "Froggy..."

"What..."

"Thank you..." he said, and took his face, kissing him, then stroking his cheek. "I don't want Froggy to be mad over him..."

Fran pouted. "But...what he did...what he said..."

"I know...I know...but I like Froggy's smiling face..." He smiled slightly. "Prince loves you...so don't be upset..we'll get him back. But for now...let's just stay like this..." Fran nodded. He wanted to stay like this too; to keep the world and its problems from bearing down on them.

Bel set his hands on his Kouhai's waist and kissed his neck., then lifted his shirt up slightly. Fran blushed, but didn't move. Bel smiled and dropped Fran's shirt, then took his hands and pulled him up, then setting him down on the bed. and wrapping his arms around him again.

"I love you..." he whispered.

Fran kissed his head. "I love you too..." he replied and sighed.

Bel tilted his head. What was wrong? His Froggy still didn't feel happy somehow.

"Its nothing..."

"Tell me..." Bel frowned. Was he going to say he was leaving?

"He said...he'd come back...again..."

Bel stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly. "He did..."

"What if...he does...or says something...that hurts you...again..." Fran frowned.

"Don't worry about it...The Prince knows what he will say. I'm only worried...that you'll change your feelings..."

"It won't..."

"If I were you...I might..." Bel smiled slightly. He just couldn't help but be sorry about all of it. He couldn't change his past, but his past had changed him. Fran shook his head. "I like Senpai...I wouldn't want to change my mind..."

Bel blinked. "Bu...but...r...really?" He couldn't believe how solid of an answer he had given. He really loved him this much?

Fran nodded. "I wouldn't ever think differently."

Bel felt dumbstruck. He stared at Fran a few seconds then turned away and sniffled. "Ari...gato..."

"Senpai..." Fran turned his face and kissed him. "I won't leave Senpai. Nothing your brother says...will stop that."

Bel nodded and wiped his eyes. He couldn't believe how much Fran held onto him so dearly.

"Froggy means a lot...to the Prince."

"I'm glad..."

They laid back and smiled at each other for a while. Nothing could tear them apart, not even the past.

"Senpai..."

"Hm...?"

"I love you..."

"Forever...?"

"Forever."

Bel kissed his nose and stared at him. He was so happy here...

Fran blinked. "Nani?"

Bel shook his head and smiled. "Just...thinking..."

"About?"

"W...welll...I was thinking...that Froggy's amazing...and kind...and loving...and...that the Prince...is lucky..." He turned away. What he said was true, and always had been. But would Fran think the same?

"I'm not...what you say..." he replied and kissed Bel's cheek, "But...I'm lucky to have Senpai."

Bel pulled him closer and kissed his head. "Froggy really is amazing..."

"Am..not.."

"You are." Bel said, and nuzzled him.

"If Senpai...thinks so...then..." Fran yawned.

Bel smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sleep..."

Fran rubbed his eyes. "But..." He closed his eyes, but he didn't want to fall asleep just smiled and stroked his cheek gently, as Fran fell asleep.

"I will always protect you..." he whispered, and fell asleep against him.


	3. Chapter 3, Waking and Bathing

The next morning, Bel rolled onto his side and cringed. His dreams hadn't been as happy as they needed to be. Rasiel seemed to enjoy torturing him, even in his unconsciousness. Fran yawned next to him and looked over to see Bel roll into a ball. "N...no..." he moaned. Tears starting rolling down his face and he sniffed. Fran wiped at Bel's face and frowned. "Senpai?"

Bel curled into an even tighter ball. "N...no..." He flinched.

Fran stroked his cheek. What was he dreaming about? "Senpai...?" he asked again.

Bel flinched again and turned away. "S-stop...nn..."

Fran reached his hand out, but paused and drew it back. What could he do to help him? What was going on in his mind?

"Nnh...s...stop...Ras...iel..." Bel moaned.

"What has he done...to Senpai?" Fran muttered.

Finally, Bel turned again and opened his eyes, breathing heavily. It was over, but he couldn't forget. Why couldn't it all go away and leave him be?

"Senpai...are you alright?"

Bel smiled faintly. "Of course..." He sat up and stared at his hands while Fran frowned. He itched to move and do something that might help his Senpai. After a few seconds of debating, he took hold of Bel's hands gently. In response, Bel stiffened and looked up at him. "What...?" he said softly.

"Your not...okay..."

Bel sighed and hung his head. "It was just a bad dream..."

Fran could think of only one thing. "Was it about...Senpai's brother?"

Bel froze.

"I knew it..." Fran mumbled. Bel squeezed his hands. "Sorry..."

"You shouldn't say sorry...There's no reason."

Bel smiled faintly. "But I'm worrying you."

"You were the one who was scared. What happened in the dream?"

Bel fidgeted, then laid his head on Fran's shoulder. "My brother...tried to hurt Froggy...but I told him not to..."

Fran sighed. Was that all that worried him? Fran could look after himself. "You know that dream can't happen. He can't hurt me..." Bel nodded slightly. "Yeah..."

Fran kissed his cheek lightly, and Bel kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around him. "Arigato..." he said.

"Is Senpai better now?"

"Mhm...Thanks to Froggy."

"Ah...yo..your welcome."

Bel smiled and ruffled his hair, then started playing with it. These little things helped calm him down a bit.

"I need...a bath..." Fran sighed.

"Go take one~?" Bel suggested. He didn't know why he wouldn't. Fran nodded and got up, stretching, then went into the bathroom and closed the door. Bel smiled and laid back on the bed as Fran began to hum and take off his clothes, turning on the bathwater and getting in.

Bel grabbed a pillow and mumbled into it. "He can't hurt him...What'll I do?" He sighed, then shook his head. "Positive..."

Inside the bathroom, Fran was worrying too. "I wish I could just get rid of his brother..." He looked down at the water and frowned. "Did his brother...really do that...?"

Bel sighed. "I'll kill that stupid brother of mine..." He reached toward the ceiling and stared at his hands a few moments before getting up and dropping the pillow. He wanted his Kouhai. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Froggy..?"

Fran looked up at the door. "Nani?"

"Can...I come in?"

"Y...yeah...Its unlocked..."

Bel smiled lightly and opened the door, then sat on the floor next to the tub, closing the door back.

"Daijobu?" Fran asked.

"Hm..? Yeah, why?" Bel stroked his cheek, and Fran blushed lightly. "No...reason..."

Bel frowned slightly and kissed his nose. Fran blushed more and sank into the water and yawned. Bel smiled and laid his head on the tub. He was happy, just like this. Nothing else had to be there, just himself and the person he cared about most.

Fran tilted his head and splashed water on Bel's face, smiling. His Senpai shook the water off his head and splashed Fran back, who sputtered. Bel ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek again, and Fran blushed a deep red. Bel poked his cheek. "Froggy's face is getting red~" he grinned.

Fran shook his head. "Is not..."

"Is too~"

Fran stuck his tongue out, and Bel bit it gently. "Owshieee." Fran pouted. Bel kissed him. "Better~?"

His Kouhai looked away. "Ma..maybe.." Bel got up and started to take off his clothes, then sat down in the tub across to Fran. He smiled and ruffled his hair, then kissed his forehead. Fran put his arms around him and leaned his head on Bel's shoulder. "I...love you..." he muttered.

Bel stroked his cheek and pulled him closer. "I love you too..."

Fran shifted a bit and blushed a dark red.

Bel loosened his arms a bit and patted his head, then took Fran's face in his hands and kissed him lightly. Fran smiled back, and put his hands on Bel's knees. His Senpai smiled and kissed his ear, then let his hand trail up Fran's stomach, all the while kissing his neck repeatedly.

Fran leaned his head back and blushed, and Bel kissed his chest. His 'Froggy' looked down at him, and Bel looked up at him and blushed slightly. Whenever he saw that face, he couldn't help it. He loved it so much.

He chuckled and took his hands, intertwining their fingers. Fran looked down at them, and Bel kissed him on the nose. Fran leaned forward, and Bel laid his hand on his side and blushed more. Fran shivered slightly, and Bel nibbled at his ear gently. They didn't even have to say anything to be near each other.

Bel smiled and kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry..."

Fran tilted his head. "For what?"

Bel turned away. He hated to spoil the moment, but he couldn't help it. So many things were bugging him all at once.

"Everything...Putting you in danger..."

Fran frowned and poked hard on Bel's upper thigh. "Urusai."

Bel blushed a dark red and froze. Any higher...

"Its my choice to stay with Senpai. Its all my fault..." Fran pouted and leaned back into the water.

"But...I could make you leave me..."

"Why would you..." Fran frowned. He didn't want Bel to leave him anytime soon.

"To protect you...I don't know what Rasiel will try...What if he hurts you..." Bel looked down. He hated the idea of Fran being hurt or taken away, no matter what.

Fran sighed. "Then he hurts me." he said simply.

Bel shook his head. "I can't let that happen..."

"We all get hurt...We can't stop it Senpai..." Fran looked away. There was nothing anyone could ever do about getting hurt. It was normal.

"But..."

"No buts...Senpai..." Fran kissed him deeply, and Bel wrapped his arms around him tightly, kissing his chest. Fran blushed and leaned his neck up, and Bel kissed down his stomach. He gently rubbed against him, then kissed his neck again, making Fran moan a moment. He chuckled. His Kouhai was just too cute.

"Senpai..."

Bel stopped a moment. "Hm?"

"I love you..." Fran whispered.

Bel leaned forward, making their foreheads touch. He stared at him a few moments, then cupped his face in his hands and kissed him again. He chuckled. "I supposed I'll get out now..."

"Ehh?" Fran blinked. He didn't want to stop...

"The Prince needs to do some stuff..."

Fran froze, frowning. "What kind of stuff..."

Bel kissed him roughly. "There's two things...And taking that look into consideration, I can only do one of them then."

"One? What are you thinking... You can't..."

Bel frowned and sighed. "Sorry..." He fidgeted. "I was going...to start getting ready...getting more things for the fight...with Rasiel..."

Fran grabbed his arm. "Senpai..."

Bel put his hand over Fran's. "Easy...Easy..."

"But.."

Bel kissed his forehead. "Relax. You told me not to be the hero, remember?"

Fran looked down and frowned. He didn't care. Bel cupped his face. "Relax. I won't do anything Froggy doesn't want me to..okay?"

Fran rubbed his eyes. He felt tears swarming up. "Senpai better not..."

"Nothing Froggy doesn't want me to..."

Fran hugged him close and put his face against his shoulder, and Bel wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Its okay...I'm sorry.."

"I'm coming with Senpai..."

Bel froze. "Wh-what? Why?"

"Because...Your not going alone. I won't let you go...to have him do...something to you..."

"But...Froggy.."

Fran frowned. "What?"

Bel cringed. "What if...you get hurt?"

Fran stared back at him. "Then I get hurt?" he replied.

Bel frowned. "Not funny..."

"I'm not trying to be."

Bel sighed and rubbed his head. "Froggy can't get hurt...so Froggy can't come."

"What?" Fran splashed water on Bel and pouted. "I'm going..."

Bel sputtered. "But...No! I...I won't allow you to..."

"How?" Fran demanded. It wasn't like he could stop him anyway.

"I'll leave...when you aren't around." Bel looked away. He couldn't think of anything, but he had to stop him somehow from getting hurt. He couldn't stand it.

"Then I won't leave you." Fran pouted.

Bel thought for a few seconds. "I'll tie you to the bed."

"No you wouldn't..." Fran said, and poked his cheek. He couldn't imagine Bel actually doing something like that to him.

Bel sighed. "Then..." he said, and slid his hand behind Fran and squeezed, licking his neck. "I'll ravish you until you pass out~"


	4. Chapter 4, Confronting

Fran blushed deep red and froze. "Na-nani?"

Bel grinned and grabbed his chin lightly. "I refuse to do anything until your truly ready...but this is an emergency. Don't make me do it..."

Fran blinked. He couldn't think straight. "It?"

Bel sighed.

Fran shook him off and got up, wrapping a towel around himself. "I'm going, and your not stopping it."

Bel stared ahead of him and bit his lip, then looked down. There went that idea.

Fran got dried off and put his clothes on, then looked at Bel. "Senpai..."

"Nani..."

Fran thought for a moment, then shook his head and opened the door. "Nothing..." he said, and walked out, sighing.

Bel pulled his knees to his chest and groaned as Fran closed the door behind him and sat there.

"Why does he wanna go...Its so dangerous..." Bel sighed.

Fran banged his back against the door. "I can hear you..." He mumbled, and frowned.

"Good...Its too dangerous for you to go with me..."

"Its already dangerous if you go. Its going to be dangerous no matter what." Fran sighed. Bel was being difficult.

"But...its different..."

"How."

Bel fidgeted and got up, wrapping himself in a towel. "I know his cheap tricks...There's no telling what he'll say or do to you..."

Fran leaned his against back against the door. "He'll do it to you too..."

Bel placed his hand on the door. "If you're not there, he can't say things that'll..." He dropped off.

"He'll hurt you anyway. Why should I let you get that way..." Again.

"Because..."

"Because isn't a reason..." Fran sighed. This was getting nowhere.

Bel frowned. "But you don't know..."

"Don't know what...That he's an...an.." Fran bit his lip. He couldn't say it.

Bel fidgeted and moved his hand across the door. "Watch out...I'm opening it..."

Fran leaned against the door and frowned. "No your not.."

"Why not?"

"I say so. That's why..."

Bel bit his lip and leaned against the door. "When we were six..." He started, then sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about this, let alone Fran. "He came into the Prince's room one night...he said he wanted to try something, and that if I did it with him, we would still hate each other..." He paused, and fidgeted. Fran was frozen on the other side of the door.

Bel continued slowly. "I told him to do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn't disturb me...he said it'd be good for both of us..." Bel shivered. He hated remembering all this. Fran frowned. "That...he..." He curled up, as if doing that would make the words not hurt as much.

Bel looked at the floor. "Go on...say it..."

Fran put his forehead on his knees. "Why..." He cringed.

"Its important...to hear you say it..."

"Say what..."

Bel sighed. "What he did..."

Fran shook his head and closed his eyes, but said nothing.

Bel sank to the floor. "He continued...if he was feeling seriously needy, he was angry, whenever..." He paused again and poked the door.

Fran rubbed his eyes, tears falling down his face. "Senpai..."

"One day I found out it was...not supposed to be like ...that. I played tricks on him, but he'd already developed his twisted brother complex..." He grinned, even though he knew it wasn't funny.

Fran wiped his eyes and sniffed. Bel blinked. "Froggy...?" He frowned. Was his Kouhai alright after hearing about his dark past?

Fran covered his face with his hands. He couldn't stop crying. "Who could...do that..." He sniffed.

Bel cringed and reached for the handle, and Fran wiped his face and scooted from the door. Bel got up and opened the door and then sat in front of Fran. His Kouhai only closed his eyes and curled up. Bel wrapped his arms around Fran tightly. "F-froggy...G-gomen...Don't cry..."

Fran wiped his eyes. "But...b-but..."

Bel wiped his face and looked at him. "But...?"

"How can I not..." Fran looked down and sniffed.

Bel cupped his face. "Because...I...I'm okay...I have Froggy...so I don't worry about it.."

Fran frowned. "How could he...do that..." he mumbled. He couldn't believe that someone would do that.

Bel chuckled slightly. "Did Froggy forget that the Prince and the King are insane?"

Fran wiped his eyes again and slapped Bel. "So?"

Bel blinked in surprise and stared at him. Did he just...really just hit him?

Fran frowned and looked away. He couldn't say anything, not even sorry.

Bel looked away. "Gomen..." He leaned away from him.

Fran cringed and clamped his eyes shut. He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't say it. Bel began to get up, but Fran held onto his shirt. "No..." He looked up at him through his tear filled eyes. He didn't want his Senpai to go.

"F-Froggy?"

Fran pulled Bel back towards him, and his Senpai kneeled in front of him. "Don't go..." Fran cried and wrapped his arms around Bel's waist, shoving his face in his shirt. Bel put his arms around him and kissed his head. "Sh..."

He pulled Fran's face from his shirt and kissed him roughly, then kissed him repeatedly. "Sh...Its okay." He whispered, and Fran nodded back. They sat there for a while, until Fran yawned. Bel grinned and picked him up, then threw him gently on the bed and flopped onto it next to him. Fran blinked and sat up quickly. He didn't want to fall asleep and find that his Senpai had left.

He poked Bel's nose, and Bel kissed his finger, then crawled on top of him, kissing him lightly. Fran kissed him back leaned back onto the covers, and Bel began to lift his shirt up. Fran blushed, while Bel pulled the shirt over his head and bit his neck gently, taking his hands and kissing the palms. He then went on to kiss Fran's stomach, then licking from his chest to his chin.

Fran twitched a few moments, but Bel continued on to unbutton his pants and pulled them down slightly.

After a while Fran yawned and rubbed his eyes, and Bel stroked his cheek. "Sleep..."

"But...you'll run off..."

Bel blinked, but said nothing.

"I don't want you to go after him..."

Bel lifted his head up and leaned toward him, then kissed him lightly. "I won't..." He reassured him.

"You promise..?"

Bel plaed a hand on Fran's cheek. "Of course..."

He took his hands and intertwined their fingers, then kissed them, and Fran yawned again. "Sleep.." Bel repeated.

Fran closed his eyes. "But..." he started, but fell asleep.

Bel smiled and squeezed his hands gently. "I'm not going to leave you..."

~~Somewhere near the middle of the night~~

Bel twitched. He had felt something on his face a few times now, and it had started to irritate him. He wiggled his nose and tried to push it away. "Shesheshe~"

Bel flew open his eyes and stared face to face with his brother. Fran didn't wake up, but rolled away and mumbled in his sleep. "Don't wanna wake up..." Rasiel whispered, and sat on top on Bel, who froze. "N...No..."

Fran twitched and rubbed his eyes. What was all that noise?

Rasiel grabbed Bel by the collar and pulled him towards the door. "W-wait-" Bel panicked. Fran had to wake up.

Fran blinked his eyes sleepily and turned towards the two. "Hnnn?" he mumbled.

Rasiel threw Bel into the bathroom and closed the door, locking him in.

Fran got up and took a few steps forward. "What were you doing to him?"

Rasiel grinned. Oh nothing~Shesheshe."

Fran frowned and made several illusion knives. He was tired of his Senpai's brother.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you~" Rasiel said, and leaned against the bathroom door.

Fran twitched. He didn't want to play these games. "Why not..."

"Who knows what'll happen to my brother then~Maybe I have people around, ready to kill him if needed. Maybe not~"

"Urusai." Fran said, and stabbed Rasiel's arm.

Rasiel didn't seem fazed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk~" He snapped his fingers, and a gun went off, leaving a bullet hole in the floor next to Bel, who stared at it nervously.

Fran made chains bind Rasiel completely, and frowned. "You forget..I'm not weak."

Rasiel whistled, and another bullet grazed Bel's cheek. "Ffff-" Bel jumped. This was getting ridiculous.

Fran put a type of clamp on Rasiel's mouth. "Urusai." he said again.

Rasiel's laugh was muffled, and Bel twitched. "F-Fran...s-stop..."

"Why?"

"Because..." Bel didn't want the next shot to get to his head. He kind of wanted to stay alive just a bit longer than this.

"But..." Fran tightened the chains but did nothing else.

Rasiel mumbled, and Bel sighed. "It won't do any good.."

Fran was getting irritated. "Then what?"

Bel jingled the door knob. "Let me out..."

Fran looked at Rasiel a moment, then opened the door, and Bel growled and lifted his brother's hair up.

"Wrong color...The Prince is a genius. Did you think he wouldn't figure it out?"

Fran blinked. "A...decoy?"

Bel nodded.

Fran sighed. After all that, it wasn't even the real thing. "Can we get rid of it..." he whined.

Bel shook his head. "Only if he doesn't cooperate." He said, and grinned.

Fran tilted his head then made the clamp dissapear.

The fake Rasiel only laughed slightly.

"So...Where is my brother?" Bel asked it, and tilted his head.

"I will never tell..." the fake started, and Bel pulled out his knives. He was losing his patience.

"Senpai, you don't have to waste your knives..." Fran said, and gave him illusioned ones.

Bel tilted his head and thanked Fran.

The fake shook its head. "I will not tell!"

Bel twirled a knife. "Froggy, on 3, let the chains go and turn around."

Fran nodded, and Bel did the countdown. Fran closed his eyes and let the chains go, then turned around.

Bel immediantly threw knives into the decoy's limbs, and stood there while it yelled.

Fran jumped slightly. What if people heard that and came in? That would be depressing. "Isn't that too loud?"

Bel put his hands over Fran's ears firmly, then turned back to the decoy. "Now...tell."

"N-no!" it repeated.

Bel grabbed a knife out of his hands and used his mouth to throw it, hitting its stomach. It yelled again, but didn't say anything. "I won't...tell..."

Bel grabbed another knife in his mouth and pulled Fran's face into his chest, keeping his ears covered, and sent the knife into the decoy's throat.

"Senpai..." Fran said, his voice muffled.

"Nani..."

"Your shirt's in my mouth." he sighed. "Can I look now?"

Bel let him go. "Um...yeah..."

Fran looked at the decoy a few moments. "Is he dead?" he asked, and tilted his head.

Bel nodded, and Fran poked the body with his foot and sighed. "What now?"

Bel ruffled his hair. "I'll get rid of it."

"Hmm?" How?" Fran yawned. They hadn't gotten to sleep that long.

:Don't worry about it." He kissed Fran's head. "Go back to sleep."

"But...what if the real one comes..." he pouted. He hated that it hadn't been the real thing that was dead now.

Bel sighed. "True...Alright, come with me then."

Fran nodded.

Bel grabbed the body and dragged it towards a trash bad and began to put it in.

"Do I need to help...carry it?" Fran asked. Bel shook his head. He'd done it before, and it wasn't exactly hard.

"Why put it in a trash bag?"

Bel thought for a moment. Why wouldn't you? "Why not? I don't want others knowing its a body..."

"But...wouldn't they notice the shape inside the bag?"

Bel looked away. He hadn't figured that. "That's why..umm..." He looked away. How could he explain it?

"We could say its a mannequin." Fran suggested.

Bel nodded and picked up the bag. "Let's go..."

The two dumped the body into the dumpster and heading back upstairs, not knowing if they were being watched or not, but being too tired to worry about it. As they got back into the room, they locked the door and fell asleep. They'd worry about it some other time...


End file.
